


Through The Looking Glass

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon, Hate Sex, M/M, Story, Trapped inside his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Dean realizes his body has been hijacked by a Demon. When he sees his best friend strapped to a chair, he knows he has to get out. He begins to feel all that is happening on the outside and it is amazing, he can't let the Demon take all the pleasure. He has to find a way out and the dirty Demon that's in his way won't stop it from happening.





	Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as Fighting Fantasies, so if you haven't read that do so. This is from Dean's point of view as he is imprisoned by a Demon inside his own mind.

He laughed as someone on TV slipped and fell. Dean wasn’t sure why he had sat around and watched TV for the past few months, but it felt like the right thing to do. After a few moments he shuddered, something wasn’t right. What was going on? Suddenly, the TV went to static and Dean looked around in confusion.

“What the Hell is going on?” He said loudly, his words echoing off the empty walls. The he realized that Sam and Castiel hadn’t been seen in a while, ever since he started watching television. Next thing he knew he heard a loud cackle coming from the TV. He ran over to see a man strapped to a chair on the screen, “Oh God no… Please don’t be who I think it is,” Dean muttered to himself. He felt his blood run cold when he saw his best friend, Castiel, strapped down, beaten, and bloody. He gasped and tried to blink away tears to no avail. Then, to his shock, he heard his own voice,

“Oh Castiel sweetie, I’m gonna hurt you in all the best ways. You won’t ever want the real Dean-O back. This way I can feed your darkest fantasies, face it, Dean couldn’t even do this for you.”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON?!” Dean threw the TV to the ground, but the second it hit the floor it was returned to its upright, pristine condition on the counter. Dean saw a hand begin to choke Cas as he looked on hopelessly. “Oh my God. NO!” He saw Cas’s red tinted face turn to shock as a light illuminated the screen. “NO! NO CAS BUDDY IT’S NOT ME!” Dean yelled at the television. He began pacing, trying to find a way to help his best friend when his voice came from the speakers again,

“The Demon BANGING A DAMN ANGEL, how… poetic,” the Demon said. Dean stopped in his tracks… this was wrong. He ran to look at the screen and saw Cas’s face, so twisted with anger and panic,

“You evil son of a bitch,” Castiel growled out.

“Don’t be so sweet hunny. I try,” the voice had to come from the speakers but Dean swore he could he could hear it all around him. He couldn’t handle it, he saw how close the Demon got to Castiel and it wasn’t right. He realized at this point that he couldn’t let this piece of shit hurt his angel. He began to run down the hall, trying to get out of the bunker. He knew there had to be some way to get control of his body again. He suddenly stopped in front of the TV, his heart beating rapidly. He saw Castiel with two fingers shoved in his mouth, eyes looking straight up at Dean. The hunter breath caught in his throat. His darkest dreams were playing out on the screen in front of him, and he knew what was to come next. So, he ran, as fast as he could. The dirty words echoing around him and he saw the intimacy happening with every blink. He was watching his poor angel being slapped for not doing exactly what the Demon told him to do right that second. And then he stopped with a gasp. He didn’t know how, but he felt it. He felt the warmth of Castiel’s mouth around his cock. It felt so damn good, just like he imagined it would. He couldn’t let the Demon feel this pleasure, to live it, while Dean was just watching. He had to keep going, even if he wanted to feel the ecstasy, it wasn’t right.

“I’m gonna screw you, and you will love it. Don’t worry, he can feel it too, and he ain’t fighting any of this,” Dean heard the words echo off the tiled walls.

“NO, YOU DIRTY BITCH! STOP THIS NOW!” Dean kept running. But every time he got to a door, the room looped again and again, never ending, before he came to a man standing in front of him. The man grinned. A mouth full of black, rotten teeth showing. Dean glared at him, “Now I know why you chose me, your ugly mug couldn’t get ass, so you took mine.” Dean lunged forward and shoved a blade into the Demon’s side. “But you don’t fuck with my angel,” the dirty man fell to the floor, “bitch.” He felt it, all of a sudden, going back to his body. He saw Castiel in pure bliss and decided to let him finish. As Cas came he let out a soft, meaningful,

“I love you,” before sighing heavily. Dean pulled out and finished as well, before looking into Castiel’s deep blue eyes and saying,

“I love you too Cas.” Dean was enjoying the feeling and sight of his lover, but it didn’t last long. Suddenly, he was jerked away. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Dean yelled. He saw the disgusting man looking back at him.

“Hello sexy.” The man said, he smiled and let out a chuckle. Dean swore he could smell the man’s foul breath from this far away. “I would love to chat, but I have an angel to get back to.” In a snap, Dean was sitting in a chair in front of a small TV. He blinked and was suddenly groggy, then slumped back into the chair. Curly got hit on the head while Moe fell to the ground. Dean laughed slowly before his eyelids began to sag. And he ever so slowly slipped into a deep sleep. He heard a faint voice say, “I’ll be back later, we may have a bit more fun,” but the lights had dimmed and he had no strength to get up and investigate. Who knows if he would get out anytime soon, but right now he couldn’t even think about it.


End file.
